In My Eyes You Are
by Hirosapprentice
Summary: Being the New kid is hard especially when you're not like everyone else but what happens when someone new enters your life and all of a sudden the things that made you different from everyone else made you feel normal? Slight AU
1. Prologue

Have you ever wondered how your life would be without any repercussions? To truly be yourself and not worry about people judge you? Well keep wondering because that will never be your reality. Just ask me, Santana Lopez. I'm 5'5, born a brunette; my skin is the color of caramel. I'm approximately 108 pounds. I have amazing tits, and perfect straight teeth thanks to my dad. Sounds good right? But being yourself is not easy especially when it's your first day at a new high school. Except this is probably the third time it has been my "first day" in High school. Hey, it wasn't my fault people were jealous of my hotness and felt the need to provoke me when they clearly had no chance against me.

We pulled up to my new high school. My papi turned off the ignition and turned in my direction. He exhaled.

"Mija you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid this time. I can't afford to travel and have meetings with any officials again. You have to remember you're effecting all us." He pleaded. This year I promised my Papi that it would be different, no more trouble in school. No more moving place to place because I couldn't keep my shit together. I had to change for the better or I might lose the only thing that is constant in my life.

"Yes papi. I promise." I kissed him on his forehead then unbuckled my seatbelt. Making my way out the car into McKinley.

Walking through the halls of McKinley High was confusing. There were so many paths, doors and signs. The hallways were filled with _Grease_ rejects. I threw up a little in my mouth from the sight of it. _Ugh, I already miss New York._ I walked to my assigned locker; great there are stains all over it. _Things I have to remember: bring a bottle of peroxide and soap to school tomorrow. _I continued to pack my books into my locker slowly, not minding the time passing because honestly, who the hell arrives to class on time the first day? I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Oh great I wonder who the hell-_

Holy mother of golf clubs. A blonde haired beauty dressed in a red, black and white cheerleading outfit with WMHS across the top stood in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. Welcome to McKinley High!"

Wow was all I could say, being too stunned by her beauty. She is the epitome of a blonde bombshell with perfectly shaped cat-like eyes, the body of a dancer, and long blonde hair pulled back in a slick ponytail. Her skin was the color of ivory and her eyes were crystal blue. She smiled slightly; _oh god._ Her smile was just as beautiful as her.

"Wow?" She joked. I groaned. _.Stupid. _ I always had a habit of thinking aloud. My dad used to say it was because I didn't care about anyone but myself so I didn't care about what anyone thought of me.

"My mom said it's bad to talk to strangers because they want to give you bad things instead of candy but I told her she was wrong because on Halloween strangers give me candy and they don't do bad things. I-" I had to cut her off because 1) Whoa this girl can talk and 2) I had the feeling that she would continue to give me a list of reasons why talking to strangers was okay.

"My name is Santana Lopez. But you can just call me sexy." Sexy? What the hell was I thinking when I said that! Now she probably thinks I'm a perve but at least I'm an honest sexy perve. There's never any harm done in the art of flirtation.

"Nice to meet you Santana. I'm gonna call you San though because it's a lot shorter and it'll be my nickname for you." She smiled with enthusiasm. Brittany wasn't like the other girls, she was different I could tell this because A) she would have gave me her number already or B) We would be in the Janitor's closet by now. She was special. I'm not sure why though, at least not yet. I could see from the corner of my eye the stares I received from the girls and guys- _here we go again_. I got expelled from my other school because the jock found out his girlfriend fucked me- his dad was the principle. I wonder how long it would take until a girl or guys walked up to me and purposely throw themselves at me. I thought Brittany was attempting to do that earlier but she honestly wanted to introduce herself and welcome me. _Another reason she's different._

"People are staring at you but I'm not sure why, there's nothing on your face. Is there something on my face?" Brittany asked perplex feeling her face out in search of anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Was she serious? After a moment of silence it was obvious she was.

"Uh you're okay. I guess they think I'm hot." I shrugged because that was obvious but I wouldn't be surprised if they are checking out Brittany. She is hot after all.

"Yeah that makes sense" she replied simply. I felt heat within my cheeks oh gosh, am I blushing? Santana Lopez does not blush.

"I know you're gay by the way but I don't care. Some people here do but don't worry me and Quinn got your back. The glee club as well, everyone in there is pretty much a friend of Dorothy" She announced to me than walked away to wherever she was heading.

_Quinn. _I wonder who she is and if she's as attractive in skirts as Brittany is. _Brittany_. This is going to be one hell of a year and I bet it's going to be because of her.

**AN: So what do you guys think of it so far? I know it's short but this is just a prologue. Should I continue the story?**

**I have a lot already so if you want me to continue let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. What Was That?

The school bell ranged. I closed my locker just before getting slammed with an awful headache. My head seemed like it was going to shatter in a million little pieces. This sometimes happens when too much stuff is going on around me or when I think too hard and also when I use my powers. I'm not talking about the powers I have over girls or guys for that matter but as in supernatural abilities. I'm not crazy. I can gain the abilities of an animal if they are in my area. For example if I were around a cat, I would have great night vision and perfect agility. I can gain the knowledge of the people I'm around. I don't become smarter or dumber; I just know everything they know, well the general stuff. For instance Brittany knew I was gay and that I wanted her from the first time I looked at her. Which was funny because I thought she wanted me too. I have super strength _cliché I know but hey it comes in handy_. I can run as fast as a cheetah, and hold my breath for ten minutes.

I'm not a Clark Kent or Spiderman. I'm not from planet of mutant Lesbos or was poisoned by a super powered bad dye-job spider. I was born this way; I am the next step in the evolution of the human race. To many I would be considered the ultimate human but just like everybody else I can get hurt emotionally and physically. I just heal a lot faster.

Finally I got to my first class of the day- Spanish. I entered the classroom. Everyone was sitting down talking with one another; no one seemed to notice me. Brittany walked into the room gracefully.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue. Coach Sylvester told me to tell the trolls under the bleachers to stop bothering us while we practice cheering." _Trolls?_ Shue told her it was okay and not to happen again. How could you give her detention? That would be like locking Dakota Fanning in kiddy jail no one wants to see that happen.

Mr. Shue was a brunette with ramen noodle curls. By the knowledge I'm receiving from him he was had little knowledge in Spanish culture and a little bit egoistical. With his knowledge of Spanish I would fail this class if I wasn't fluent already. I found a seat next to an Asian boy wearing black jeans, navy blue hoody and white shirt. _Not a bad looker I would totally have Chinese take out if I were into eggrolls. _

"Hey" He spoke after ten seconds of examining me. I could see him from my peripheral view.

"Sup."

"I'm Mike Chang. Welcome to McKinley." He smiled.

"Santana." I smiled back then faced to face Mr. Shue who was currently trying to get the class attention.

"Morning everyone, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." He asked me kindly. I rose up from my seat I noticed Brittany was looking at me, smiling brightly at me. You see my nerves do this weird thing whenever she looks at me like that, it's totally human but fuck I feel like she's turning me into a pile of mush.

"Hey everybody. My name is Santana Lopez. Yea that's it". No matter how many times I had to do that I won't ever enjoy introducing myself to a class full of people.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot my name is Mr. Shue" he smiled at me than continued

"Class we are going to have a short exercise. I want you to pick a partner that you believe you will have the most chemistry with. Then hold their hands, stare into their eyes and don't talk until I say release."

I had no idea how this would help out anyone for this class but it's the first day and I don't feel like calling a teacher out on their shit. I'll do that tomorrow. Brittany was sitting at a desk at the corner, a guy in a wheelchair was talking to her I assume rollerblades was trying to be her partner. I walked up to the odd pair.

"Do you want to be my partner?" For me the question was ambiguous. The expression on her face seem like she was contemplating what to decide. She looked over to rollerblades. He just shrugged.

"Sure why not."

"Okay, find a spot somewhere. Make sure to be comfortable, this may take awhile." Mr. Shue announced to the class. Brittany and I found a spot in the back of the room next to a blackboard.

"Hold each other's hands then begin" Mr. Shue directed us, and then he went to his mahogany desk in the front of the room. _Please! Please! Please! Don't do anything stupid. _I repeated to myself low enough for no one else to hear besides myself. We stared into each other's eyes. I was already feeling awkward. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight that shined on her face showing a small amount of freckles. Her beauty could stop a charging elephant. All of a sudden I had this urge to feel her. I brushed my thumb against her hand. She flinched but remained calm. I felt her pulse quicken under my fingers, my left hand trailed up arm then cupped her cheek gently. Her pulse quickened for every second my hand remained on her face. Her breathing sped up. _I can smell her, is she aroused?_. Would you believe that I have the magic touch? That I can give people an ummm how do you say? A sexual experience. I have to want to do it when touching them and they have to want it subconsciously. However I didn't intend to do that. _Huh._

Her heart was about to explode until I reluctantly let go of her hand. My own heart pumped faster than hers' possibly even loud enough for her to hear it. How come she has this effect on me? I just met her.

A confused expression came across her face. She was very unsure of what she just experience. I was too.

"Release" Mr. Shue said aloud from his desk. Our assignment now is to write what type of experience we had during the exercise. That was going to be hard. I went back to my desk next to Mike.

"Pssh! Hey San" Mike whispered to me. I ignored him to occupied thinking about what exactly to write. Describing how I felt couldn't be put into words. I myself did not understand what I was really feeling. My sheet of paper remained blank and untouched. I shuffled a bit in my seat trying to get comfortable. The rusty leg of my desk rubbed against my jeans. A stained orange-brownish noticeable spot appeared on them. Great! These were not cheap!

Class ended finally. I quickly walked out the door heading to my locker not paying attention to anything or anyone. Brittany was on my mind and I needed to get her out. I'm going to get some air, the intelligence in the building made my head hurt.

A familiar fragrance caught my attention.

"San?" Her lovely velvet voice called out my name reluctantly. I swiftly turned around to face her. I was just a couple of feet away from the school's main door. I knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

"Yeah" I said simply.

"What happened back there? Why did you touch my face? What was that I felt? Her voice cracked a little but she continued, "It was like being kissed by a bunch of fairies."

She'd be afraid of me and would not trust anything she may feel for me. Nothing escaped out my mouth. The bell ranged.

"Never mind" She pouted a bit. _So fucking adorable. _She then hurried to wherever it may be. She wouldn't understand and she wouldn't believe anything she felt around me. I repeated in my head. The day went by quickly. I had most classes with Brittany but our seats weren't even close to one another.

Better luck tomorrow I suppose.

Today was such a long fucking day. This girl was going to be the death of me I swear to the Lesbian Gods. I walked through the door placing my keys on the table by the coat hanger. _Hmm what's that smell? Breadstix! _When I first came to Lima a week ago Papi told me he knew where to get the best breadsticks and I quickly shot down that idea because come on seriously? Olive garden had the best breadsticks ever. I was wrong though. Papi was in the kitchen fixing a plate of food. He turned around when he noticed I was home.

"Hey mija! How was school?" He asked while pulling me into a hug.

"It was okay, I met this cool Asian guy name Mike." I shrugged. I took a breadstick off my plate. _Mmm a warm delicious piece of heaven, this is the only penis shaped thing that will ever go in my mouth._

"Sweetie you left something out. I can feel it, now who else you met?" Damn him and his stupid abilities. Should I tell him? All he's going to do is give me a speech about how I need to be careful when it comes to people I sort of…like. What the hell, I'm use to this speech already mind as well.

"It's a girl."

"Does this girl have a name?" He placed a meatball in his mouth awaiting my answer. A bit of tomatoes sauce left on the side of his mouth.

"Brittany." I smiled a little.

"Do you like her? You know what happened last time Santana." He eyed looking for anything faulty about the words I'm about to say. You see my dad has the ability to tell when people are lying. Like evil and good. He also has the ability of persuasion, which comes in handy more often than you think.

"Dad I don't even know her so how can I like her? I mean she's hot but that's about it." Except it's not, she's the most innocent person I've ever met, the most beautiful girl that my eyes had the honor to set upon her. _And she pouts._

"Just be careful. We both know how you are. Anyway I'm going to be in my office." Papi's office is like Batman's lair except it's not as high-tech and awesome. He works as a suicide phone line operator, he always tell me that his ability makes him feel like hero because he preserved someone's life for at least one more day. There had been days when he wouldn't feel to well and his ability didn't work as well. The days after that he remained in his bed all day. Thinking of the devil papi walked back into the kitchen placing his plate in the sink.

"I want to meet her." He said simply and left.

" I just met her!"

**AN: Okay guys how was that? Please leave me reviews. This is only just the beginning there's a lot more in store for brittana. It's T for now but it will be M in later chapters.**

**Also should I give Santana a G!P or keep her the way she is?**


	3. Party At Puck's

**Okay guys after the reviews I gotten I'm not gonna give Santana a G!P.**

**Some of the other Glee characters won't be mentioned until later on btw. I'll try to include them as much as I can but this is really a Brittany and Santana focused fic.**

**This is not beta'd, I'm sorry for any mistakes you may see.**

**I do not own Glee or its Characters, just renting them for a bit.**

**Happy Reading!**

The next day arrived and I was anxious as ever to see Brittany. I couldn't shake the blonde from my mind since meeting her yesterday. I even had a dream of her last night. Nothing sexual which is surprising because my dreams have a habit of being either really depressing or sexual. The dream I had of her however was simple but so damn amazing, we were having dinner at Breadstix and she reached out to grab my hand. I never experienced that type of affection in real life, everything for me was fast-paced, no strings attached. It was easier that way because it guaranteed I wouldn't get hurt.

After what happened yesterday I felt a little uneasy about seeing her. She didn't appear to be mad but I don't know her that well, so she could be I suppose? In general girls are hard to read but I have this feeling that if Brittany was mad at me she would of told me.

She isn't deceptive like others.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Locker<strong>

God damn it I forgot to bring the peroxide and soap.

"Hey San!" I smiled. _Brittany. _I'll never get tired of her enthusiasm as cheesy as it sounds it was a breath of fresh air. Everyone else here either seemed like they had a stick too far up their ass or they were weird as hell like that Jacob Ben Israel kid. I don't even want to talk about what he said to me before I went into Science yesterday.

"Hi Brittany. What's up?" I closed my locker and began walking with her to class. She didn't look mad at all. This is good, really good.

"Pucks throwing a party on Saturday. He told me to invite the new hot Latina chick with the nice tits. I only know of one so I assume he was talking about you." Brittany said it so nonchalantly. If it had been someone else that said that I would of assume they were flirting with me. Puck was obviously interested however blunt he was about it. A compliment is a compliment. I'll have to thank him later.

"Sure I'll go. Um where does he live and what time does it start?"

"You can come with me, Quinn and Artie. We'll pick you up from your house around 9. Can I see your phone?"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway to pull out my phone and hand it to her. She took it from me and started clicking away. Brittany seemed to have a hard time pushing the button due to her fingers being too big for the keyboard. She made the cutest facial expressions. Too caught up in writing her name for her Caller ID she didn't notice me staring at her in admiration. _Aww she's sticking her tongue out to the side._

"Here's my number. You can text me whenever and on Saturday to tell me where you live." Brittany said handing the phone back.

"Will do." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

When I lived in New York I went to a party every other night, being friends with the higher ups came in handy for finding all the right club spots and getting fake Id's. One time I got caught in my lies and Papi had to persuade the officer to let me go, needless to say after that I wasn't partying much anymore unless it was at school dances or adult supervised parties and everyone knows that's lame. Tonight I want to be comfortable and sexy. I decided to wear my navy blue skintight dress with my black boots and a gray cardigan, the cardigan being the comfortable part of my outfit. I sent Brittany a text of my address. Moments later I received a text from her.

**Brittany: k be there soon!**

I gave myself a look over to see if I looked as hot as I feel and of course I do. Tonight was going to be the night I get to be a teenager again instead of a person with a random identity and no home. I can be myself for a change and get sort of drunk while I am. Hopefully they have alcohol there because I haven't any in awhile especially after Papi noticed the amount of whiskey in his Jack Daniel's had decrease tremendously, well more like down to nothing. I made my way downstairs pulling my dress down as far as I can so he doesn't complain about how I should look presentable and yadda-yadda-yadda.

I reached the end of the stairs no sight of my dad. He must be in his office.

I opened the door.

"I'm going to a party-" He held up a finger to silence me. I forgot he works at this time. He waved me in and continued to talk to the person on the phone.

"Look things are hard right now but I promise you if you just go to the place I recommended to you earlier everything will get better. It doesn't have to end here, you can continue to live, and you and your boyfriend will get married and have beautiful children. You will become a big time sports news executive you told me you wanted to be. I have faith in you." He stopped talking and listened to the caller. "Yes, I really do believe in you. Please just go to that place I recommended." He took another long pause. "Thank you Dave."

I couldn't help but be proud of my dad, his ability to save lives or ease someone's pain just with the use of words. I clearly didn't take after him. I always ended up hurting people with my words rather than comforting them.

"Hey mija." He got up from his chair and pulled me into a big grizzly hug. I giggled pushing him off of me.

"So you're going to a party?"

"Yes I am. Actually my friend should be here soon."

"Does this friend go by the name of Brittany?"

"Yes if you must know"

"Hmm. Okay. I would say don't drink alcohol but your tolerance for it is extremely high. Now I don't know if that's from all the whiskey you took from me or due to your abilities." Papi joked. It amazes me how he could be so normal after having a conversation with a potential suicide victim.

"Whatever." The bell rang. That must be Brittany. Before I could get out of the room my dad ran passed me. He's going to embarrass me, okay kill me now.

He opened the front door a little taken back by the blonde's beauty, quickly looking at me as I walked towards them. Brittany is wearing short shorts and a black tank top that showed a bit of her stomach and abs. The outfit is simple but leave it to Brittany to make anything look amazing. _Damn those legs._

"You must be Brittany. I'm Carlos Lopez, Santana's dad." He reached out to shake her hand. I noticed he held on a bit longer than necessary I can only assume he was trying to get a read on her.

"I'm Brittany!" She looked over my way. "Hi Santana!" She let go of my father's grip to hug me. I nuzzled my nose into her hair, she smells amazing. Ever felt grateful just to know someone is alive and in your presence? Then you start to wonder why you of all people have the privilege to know them and be around them? I could only imagine this how everyone who knows the bubbly blonde feels.

Brittany pulled away from me. I whimpered a bit from the lost of her body heat.

"Brittany can I speak to Santana before she goes?" Brittany nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. Lopez." Brittany said before heading back to the car. Her legs were to die for, I really wonder if she's a dancer with those killer toned legs and abs.

"Santana." My Papi snapped me out of my thoughts. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"She's innocent." He said seriously. So he did get a read on her, which expected I suppose but he only talked to her twice within 30 seconds. That piece of information was obvious. I knew Brittany was innocent, I could tell as soon as I met her.

"I know."

"I mean she's really innocent Santana. Like virginal" _Oh. "_She isn't guilty of anything. The only people that are completely pure are infants but that only last for so long before they get older and, well you know? But her, she was completely free of anything relatively evil. Santana she's pure."

"How can anyone be completely pure? Isn't that impossible? Should we be worried?"

Brittany wouldn't hurt a fly, if she found a dead fly, she'd probably try to resuscitate it.

"No, if something was up I would have picked up on it. Just be careful with her San. She's vulnerable and too trusting. Watch out for her okay? She's special."

"Okay. I gotta go now." I kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Car<strong>

"I'm so happy you came San!" She scooted a bit closer to me. Artie and the girl who I assumed was Quinn were sitting in the front, Quinn being the one driving. Brittany insisted that I sit with her and that caused us to spend 7 minutes helping Artie move to the front seat. It would of taken 30 seconds if I done it by myself but I couldn't afford to let everyone in on the fact a 109 pound girl could lift up a 127 pound crippled.

"Quinn say hi to Santana!" The blonde girl in the driver's seat glances at me through the rearview mirror. Her eyes were hazel, not bad but it didn't compare to the crystal blues Brittany owned.

"Hi." Her voice was sultry, like smooth velvet. Quinn was definitely a looker but I didn't get any gay radiation from her. I did however get the feeling that she is probably a bitch.

"Quinn you're hot." Mind as well be sure of it.

"Thank you but you're not my type at all." Bitchy retort, check. Straight? Check.

"Just checking."

* * *

><p>They do not party the same in Lima as they do in New York. Everyone is a lot more rowdy and touchy feely here, I think my ass was groped at least 2-4 time already supposedly by "accident". Ugh. The two shots of vodka did nothing for me as I had expected. Brittany left me to go dance with Mike while Quinn was talking to Artie. I went to the table to get 4 more shots. <em>1.2.3<em>. I was about to down my last one until I felt a palm on my shoulder. A boy with a Mohawk with a cocky smile took my last shot from me and downed it. _ Rude._

"You sure know how to hold your liquor pretty lady. I wonder what else you could hold." I already didn't like this guy after he took my drink and now he was irritating me with his corny lines that I'm pretty sure he used on a unsuspecting half drunk Cheerio.

"I'm Puck. This is my party, I've been wanting to talk to you ever since I saw but I couldn't cause Sue threatened me to stay away from you. Now I got you here I wanna spend as much time with you as possible. What do you say we go upstairs to my room and you can show me how good you are at _handling _things." I scoffed and pushed him out of my way.

"I'm a lesbian but thank you for the compliment." I walked over to Brittany who was dancing with Mike.

"I don't mind a threeway!" I could hear Puck shouting over the music. Gross.

My suspicions of her being a dancer were confirmed when I saw her dancing with my Mike. I stopped midway because the way Brittany and Mike were dancing was so in sync I didn't want to mess up their flow. Mike was surprisingly good at dancing, he moved with the music and Brittany with his hands on her hips. They moved in a fluid motion swaying side-to-side Brittany started to roll her hips against his crotch. If Artie hadn't informed me that Mike and Quinn were together I would think these two were due to their amazing chemistry while dancing.

Brittany was so lost in her music she didn't realize rollerblades was trying to get her attention. I walked over to the small group finally after feeling a bit lonely and out of place surrounded by people I don't know. Mike went to sit with Quinn on the couch after Brittany saw Artie calling her.

"I gotta go britt, my mom's been hounding me all night. Sorry." Artie said apologetically, he obviously liked her but I wonder if she knew.

"Need me to get Quinn to drive you home?" Brittany asked.

"No. Tina said she'd drop me off." Apparently Tina was the only other asian that went to McKinley.

"Okay. Bye Artie." Brittany said grabbing my hand pulling into the middle of the room.

"Britt what are you doing?" I let out a giggle and was a little surprised to by her strength. She placed her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her as she started to sway with me.

"We're slow-dancing silly." We were slow-dancing to a rap song. I didn't feel like disputing over her logic I was content with her holding me against her body. I put my arms around her waist. My fingers were touching her smooth milky skin that was left uncovered by her tank top. She was body was so warm against mine, my fingers were starting to tingle. _Shit._

She turned body around, her backside against my front._ Oh god_. I feel like such a hormonal teenage boy, she hasn't even done anything yet and I can feel myself getting aroused from this. I nuzzled my nose into her neck while tightening my grip on her hips. Her scent was my personal drug, she could intoxicate me and it'll effect me longer than any vodka or whiskey. Brittany began grinding her backside into me matching her rhythm with the song. I groaned, I couldn't honestly remember when dancing ever felt this good. I drifted my hands under her top. I dragged my nails upwards towards her breast. She bucked back into my groin. _Mmm. _I moaned. It is so hard to keep quiet when she's moving against me like that.

"San." She whimpered. There is nothing sexier than a girl saying my name but out of all the times I heard a girl say my name, this is by far the best. It goes straight to my ego and lady parts. I can hear her letting out soft pants. I kissed her neck while dragging my hands back down her torso, moving them towards me so I could cup her ass.

Brittany moaned. _Fuck. _

"Hey Lopez! I told you I didn't mind a threeway! I guess you're scouting the dumb blonde to join us?" I growled, removing my hands from her body. Rage was brewing inside of me, how dare he call her dumb? Sure she may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but she's intuitive, sympathetic and the most _beautiful_ girl I ever met. I stalked towards him and grabbed him by is neck. A crowd formed around us. Good, I want them to see what will happen if they fuck with Brittany.

"Listen I don't give a flying fuck that you are hosting this party or that this is your house. Don't you dare call her that again or I swear to all the lesbian goddesses out there I will kick your cocky ass so bad you won't be able to use your _puck_ to score." I seethed. I hope he would listen, I really didn't want to kick his ass but it's like something pulled me to defend her. An urge, and the words from my dad played in my head '_Watch out for her okay? She's special'._

His pulse was slowing down but I didn't care he pissed me off earlier by taking my drink and just finished being a complete ass to the only person who doesn't deserve it. My grip around his neck tightened, I can feel his unshaved beard hair pushing against my palm.

"San?" _Yes? _I turned to look her._"_ I think you're hurting him." I let go of my hold on his throat. He fell to the floor. I haven't realized I lifted him off the floor. Oops.

"What the fuck was that? Are you like Superbitch?" Puck rubbed his hand against his throat. I scoffed _ Superbitch really?_

"I could of died crazy! However I will admit I like a girl who can dominate me." Puck winked at me. To think I almost felt bad for doing that to him. Puck continued to talk. "You need to like chill okay, learn how to take a joke. Brittany knows I love her. Right Brittany?"

Brittany nodded.

I needed some air. I grabbed onto Brittany's hand and pulled her outside to the porch. Once we were outside I took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air. There was a swing on the porch, I only ever seen that in movies. I went to go sit on it, Brittany followed.

"Hey San?" I could see Brittany messing with the bottom of her shorts.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for that. What you said in there. It was nice of you." She sounded nervous. There was more. " I enjoyed dancing with you too. It made me feel, nice."

I chuckled but then I stopped remembering what my dad said _She's Virginal. _

"Don't thank me for sticking for you, you're my friend it's pretty much my job to do that. And I'm glad I made you feel nice."

"My mom said I should always say thank you when people do nice things for me." I have to meet her mom one day.

"Okay Britt." I smiled at her. We sat in silence for a moment. I looked at the stars looking for my abuelita because supposedly that's what the stars are, the deceased. Whenever I felt down and couldn't talk to Papi I would go into the backyard and lay on the grass. I'd talk to my abuelita for hours about everything that was going on in my life and Papi's.

I could feel Brittany shuffling in her spot on the swing causing it to move back and forth. That's when I felt it, her hand creeping on to mine. She rubbed her thumb against my hand, before placing it on the top and slipping her fingers in between mine.

"Is this okay San?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's perfect."

Tonight I'll be talking to abuelita about Brittany.

**So I hope I'm doing okay so far. Please review!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Animals are horny freaks

**I want to say thanks for all the story alerts and for reading my story.**

**This chapter is the week after the party btw. The next chapter will be somewhat of a flashback chapter.**

**Unbeta'd, let me know of any mistakes so I can fix them!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>I met up with Mike at lunch. I've gotten closer to the guy while staying here plus he's an extremely cute, and he does attract the girls. I sat across from him and Quinn.<p>

"So Mike what are we gonna do this weekend?" I asked while munching away my juicy hamburger and fries. Good thing I barely gain weight anymore.

"Well I was thinking maybe you, me, Brittany and Quinn could go to the zoo." Mike finished up his chicken nuggets and wiped his mouth. He still had ketchup on the side of mouth until Quinn kissed it off. "Yuck!" They are disgusting sometimes.

"That sounds great! What time should we meet up?" I asked. I never have any plans so I'm up for anything at this point especially if Brittany will be there.

"I'll call you later and tell you because I'm not sure yet" Mike said simply. Being around so many animals wasn't the smartest idea for me but if I could hang out with Brittany I didn't care. Speaking of Brittany she hadn't come to the table. I looked around searching for the tall blonde.

"What's wrong Santana?" Quinn asked me with a slight seductive tone placing her hand over mine. Why does she insist on doing that? I pulled away quickly glaring at her.

"I'm looking for Brittany have you seen her?" I asked them both. I was worried but I wasn't sure why, she's probably just in the bathroom.

"Last time I saw her she was in the hallway with Sam" Quinn said with a devilish grin. She scares me sometimes. I was rising up from my seat to check for Brittany but than a familiar fragrance caught my attention. _Brittany._

Brittany smiled and took the seat next to me. My heartbeat sped up with pleasure, I loved the way she affected me.

"Oh thank god you're here! Ms. Lopez almost had a heart attack when she couldn't find you." Quinn said teasingly giving me a wink. I frowned from embarrassment was I that obvious? Brittany placed her arm on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Really? Well I'm here now so she doesn't have to worry." she winked. I blushed I wondered if any body noticed.

"We were just talking about going to the zoo this weekend. Can you go?" I was hoping she would say yes I would be able to get to spend more time with her. She exhaled a moment pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm not sure, Sam was gonna take me out to this Saturday. I can't bail on him." She looked at me and then down at the table. I knew about Sam but it still sucks she actually likes him and that he likes her. I can't do anything because I'm her friend, friends don't make romantic moves on each other.

"Well you guys can hang out with us, we'll give you enough space so it seems as if it's just you two." I said sincerely enough for her to believe. I wanted her to myself but I couldn't have her right now. She asked me if I was sure and I told her yes.

School ended. I was exhausted from the day of doing nothing I couldn't wait to get home. Just then I saw Brittany heading towards me with a guy who I assumed was Sam. Oh great. He wasn't bad looking, short blonde justin bieber hair, tanned like her, he had chiseled features and a pretty blue eyes. Not a bad choice, I mean if you like an All-American couples that looked like half siblings.

"Hey Santana! Umm this is Sam." She paused and smiled at him sweetly "My boyfriend."

She made an emphasis on "boyfriend". My heart nearly broke into small little tiny pieces. So it's official_._ I wondered if she forgot about that night at Puck's party, if she was too drunk enough to remember what happened between us. He held out his hand to me, I would hate him more if he wasn't so polite. I took his hand in mine grasping hard. To my delight he winced in pain. I smirked.

"Wow girl you have a strong grip!" he rubbed his hand gently trying to suppress his pain. I just smiled having nothing I wanted to say to the guy. Brittany shot me a knowing look.

"Need me to walk you home?" I asked looking up and down at Brittany.

"No Sam is gonna walk me home today, but thanks." I'm really starting to dislike this guy that was my job of doing not his. I've been walking Brittany home ever since that day at the party last week, we had amazing conversations about cats and fairies. It's not something I usually talk about but the sparkle in her eyes whenever she started talking about that is amazing, she would just ramble and I would be completely in awe because of the passion she exude while talking.

Now Sam was going to take away that privilege and soon I felt rage enveloping my body I needed to calm down. Brittany took notice to this.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Her soft velvet voice calmed me down only she could do that to me.

"Yes I'm just fine. I'm gonna head home, see you Saturday." I walked quickly to the entrance and went home.

_Fucking He-man._

* * *

><p><span>SATURDAY<span>

Today I'm going to go to the Zoo with the group and Sam. I can't stand his name. I put on my best outfit and perfume so Brittany could see what she was missing and also so I won't stink like animal ass when we left. The sun was out and it definitely brightened up my day as I seem to get the feeling hanging with Sam and Brittany was gonna be hard and tiring. Now thinking about it the wondertwins will probably blind me with their blonde hair in this sunny damn weather.

"Hey Santana! Over here!" Mike was like a little kid pointing out all the elephants. I felt a surge of strength going through my body it was exciting I haven't felt this kind of power in so long. I could crack Sam's neck right now but of course that would break Brittany's heart. Sam and her were cuddling up near the tree next to the information stuff of the elephant. Quinn and Mike are groping each other. I'm alone. The_ fucking 5__th__ wheel, odd piece of the puzzle, the alien,_ you get the point. This blows way more than I thought it would. I feel funny like uh my nether regions have found a pot o' gold within itself. My underwear feel slightly damp. _The animals._

I need sex. I have this uncontrollable desire to have sex with someone. The only thing I could compare it with is a cat in heat. My blood churned with excitement that came from nowhere, I felt stronger, and I feel like a sex beast. I don't where sex beast came from but it's the only word that describes what I feel. My breathing was jagged. I groaned. Oh no this can't be happening right now in a fucking Zoo where it smells like animal ass that alone should of killed my arousal but no these fucking animals want to all horny and shit. We headed to where the sea lions, today the zoo are having a show. I can make it, just one hour until the sea lions and then I could leave.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stand sitting in the same spot for the next twenty minutes next to the annoying lovebirds. Oh here we go "the makeouts" Mike and Quinn. They so need to stop, there's kids around. That never stopped me before so I'm a bit of a hypocrite but these two are just annoying.<p>

"Babe I need to use the bathroom." I heard Quinn say from a distance. At least now I didn't have to see her and Mike make out for the next couple of minutes. She looked my way. Oops she caught me glaring. She smiled nicely at me. That's weird.

"Hey Santana can you come with me?" she asked, her voice husky. Her voice makes it so hard to refuse anything she asks of me no matter how bitchy she comes off. She could read a whole book about Christoper Columbus and I would be mesmerized. Quinn is gorgeous she came in second on my "Who's hot list" after Brittany. She had nice full lips and she was in great shape. I could tell she worked out daily. It was probably because of those diet shakes Brittany told me about that help kept her in shape. Her style of clothing was punk rockerish, today she wore tight black jeans and a black low-cut v-neck shirt and her hair is _pink_. I wonder what got into her.

I followed her into the bathroom hesitantly. She slowly fixed her make-up. I never understood why girls go to the bathroom just to do a really simple thing. She's looking in the mirror at me, flashing a mischievous smile.

"You got something on your lips."

Before I can reply she's kissing me. My mind was lost and my hunger took over, Mike wouldn't be happy. I can't do this but oh god she's palming my breast and I haven't got laid in months. I pushed her hard against the wall next to the door, kissing her back with a force. She moaned in the mouth, who knew Ms. Chastity Queen liked it rough.

"I thought you were straight." I said in between kisses.

"What I am isn't any of your concern."

"God you are so fucking sexy. I kind of like your HBIC attitude." A woman who could take charge is something I always admired however when it came to the bedroom I'll always be on _top._

She tugged on my hair hard and if I wasn't strong it would of hurt like hell.

"Santana stop talking and fuck me." Her hands roamed all over my body she grabbed onto my hips wanting for more. I pushed her legs open, wrapping them around my waist than I stopped for a moment. I can smell her arousal. I contemplated if I should keep going I was in a mode I never was in before. Sex filled my mind and I needed to get it out but should I do this to Mike?

"Please keep going." She pleaded her eyes on mine. As fucked up as it is that was all I needed to keep going my body needs this. I ripped her shirt open, her breast were exposed they were a nice size and looked delicious. I ducked my head down to her breast now licking her nipples slowly in a circular pattern. She moaned loudly her sweat appeared on her forehead. I guess I am her workout for today.

She planned this since she decided to come to the bathroom but my anger didn't over power my need. I slid my hand from her hips to the top of her jeans. I lingered my hand there for a moment. This would turn out bad, she's Mike's girlfriend and not only is she cheating on him, she's cheating on him with me. I like Brittany I don't like her but this need to fuck is not going away. She is so damn hot.

"Please fuck me." She breathlessly said. I got excited just to hear her plead for me. I broke her jeans button, sliding her pants down just enough to show her panties. She smelled so good. My hand slipped into her underwear feeling her wetness I slowly rubbed her wet folds and massaged her clit. Her heart beated loudly, if possible she got even wetter.

"Oh god!" She bit into my shoulder hard. I pushed two fingers hard into her. She gasped at my sudden entrance but moved rhythmically against my fingers as I thrust harder into her now entering another finger.

"Fuck! -you feel so good inside me." Seeing her enjoyment I quickened my pace she already came but I wasn't finished yet, I still needed to be in control. She moved her hips into my fingers.

"You like that don't you." My voice is hoarse it's not even recognizable. I didn't sound like me because this wasn't me. _I'm an animal._ She answered me by moaning. I felt as if desire took over my body and suddenly I was pushing with such force I thought I may hurt her but I didn't care, not right now anyway. Her body arches into mine we are so close I can feel her nipples against my shirt.

"Stop." She yelled out but ignored her only going faster. Her legs are still are around my waist giving me perfect access to her center. Quinn groaned as my hand pounded her vigorously.

"Please stop your hurting me!" She pleaded her heart was racing out of fear. I am still fucking her and I'm quite literally banging her against the wall. Quinn tried to push me away with all her might but I'm too strong for her. I have to stop. _I need to_. I let go of her legs and removed my hand from inside of her.

How could I do such a thing? Quinn pulled her jeans back up her face covered in shock and fear but to my surprise she had a smile. What? I was confused as ever.

"Nice job Santana I didn't think you had it in you" She winked at me. What the fuck? Anger filled my veins quickly I wanted to smash her head in.

"You bitch!" I hissed. She laughed at my me.

"Santana you didn't even stop when I told you were hurting me! You didn't stop when I told you to! If I wasn't roleplaying I could easily charge you of rape." I could detect a slight hint of fear also. I was ashamed, she was right it would have been rape if she wasn't playing and even if I didn't stop I would seriously hurt her. The fact is I wasn't aware she was joking, I didn't listen when she said stop. I am a monster.

"Sorry" I said softly walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked aggravated. She stood covering her chest with her hands. Her HBIC coming out.

"I'm leaving. Tell the others I wasn't feeling well. And don't you dare tell Mike about what happened, unless you want to be single." I snarled at her. This is as much as my fault as it was hers but I can't let her know that. Before walked out the door I softened my remembering what I done. Oh god what did I do?

"I'm sorry again for everything." I need to go somewhere far away from Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided I'm either gonna add the flashback within this chapter in a couple of days or so or just use it as a filler for the next chapter.<strong>

**Sorry for the lack of Brittana in this chap but there are a lot of them in the next couple of chapters.**

**Please Review! it'll help alot :)**


	5. Magic Tricks

Guys I'm so sorry it's been months since I updated this story and honestly I have no other reason besides being lazy for the reason I haven't uploaded. This chapter continues where the last chapter left off so I hope you enjoy. This is unbeta'd btw so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

I cannot believe I did that to her, with _her_. A year of training to prevent urges like this, to not act on instinct went down the drain. I blame my sexual frustration and Quinn's seductress routine. Maybe she's like me? It was damn right impossible to deny her but I'm sure I would have sensed it. People like me have a different scent from non-mutated humans our scent is more pungent. Quinn's hazel eyes didn't compare to Brittany's piercing blue ones. Dammit, I forgot to say goodbye to her and I did invite her after all but She's going to be mad at me tomorrow. Who I kidding besides myself? She's probably being couply with He-Man at this moment. Plus we're just friends I doubt she'll get butt hurt if anything she'll think something is wrong and won't be mad at me for leaving spontaneously. Friends can get away with stuff like that, like grinding on each other and moan because of said thing. No big deal though, no feelings involved whatsoever. I'm Santana Lopez I don't do feelings, I just do.

I tried relaxing on my bed because I am too fucking exhausted from everything that happened today. The thunderstorm happening outside my window didn't help clear my mind especially with the tree branch bashing violently against the window seal. Suddenly my phone began to ring creating an awful melody with the roaring rain. Ugh great. Tired of the phone chiming I decided to see who was calling, it was Brittany. I sighed before picking it up I know what she's gonna ask mind as well get it over with.

"Hi" I answered softly.

"Hey San are you ok?' Brittany asked obviously concerned about my well-being which was nice change since the only person who ever wondered how I felt was my father.

"Yes don't worry about me I'm fine" I assured her. A long moment of silence replaced my unspoken words.

"Okay" She says but it's obvious she doesn't believe me. It's weird, she has this ability to see pass my lies which is amazing because no one besides my dad is able to. Sometimes I think she's a super because of that.

"Can you come over for a bit? My parents aren't home and I'm kinda scared" She asks. How could I deny her? My heartbeat sped up anytime I thought about her.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I said kind-heartedly my body warmed to the vision of being able to hold her in the dark while the moonlight hit her face.

I ran out the house quickly wearing shorts and a black tank top. I soar through the sky in a common grace feeling the soft wind against my body of flight. I waited for the day I would hold Brittany's body against mine as we soar through sky.

I discretely landed in the alleyway near her house. I raced through the rain not wanting to get my shirt wet and to hurry to my princesses' castle.

I knocked on the door vigorously I was too mad to be wait for long in the rain. I heard her footsteps approaching the door. Could she be any slower? She finally opens the door wearing a yellow camisole with light pink short-shorts.

"Hey San." she said somberly. She was really dull, annoyingly dull. I wonder what happened between her and Sam because something definitely happened I could sense it.

"Hi." I replied simply. We headed up stairs to her room I couldn't help staring at her ass as she walked up the staircase. My sexual frustration hadn't gone away since earlier I was gonna have to seriously restrain myself if I didn't want to pounce her.

"You can just sit on the bed if you want." She announced while repositioning her camisole strap on her shoulder. I couldn't sit on her bed without wanting to do anything else. So I sat in a love seat in one of her many corners.

"Uh no I'm fine." I said uncomfortably. I glanced around her room. It was gigantic and filled with movie posters. It was a soft yellow, the windows were clear with a white wooded frame. Then I saw it a big Pussy sitting on the window seal.

"Britt what the hell is that?" The pussy noticed my presence and I backed away as it proceeded to hump the surface below it. It was in heat, oh hot damn.

I groaned my hormones had only subsided a little since coming here but not with the cat in heat in my presence I felt it rapidly creeping up on me.

"Oh that's Princess Tubs." Brittany responding giddy and walked over to the cat softly playing with a spot behind it's ear the cat purred in delight. I imagined kissing me behind my ear and I purred as well. Shit, I cleared my throat trying to disguise my purring.

"Princess Tubs?"

"Yeah, her father Lord Tubbington died a few months ago after falling out of the window." Brittany said sadly kissing her cat before removing her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's fine." She shrugged. I continued to look around her room feeling uncomfortable by the silence that filled that room. Her carpet was beige and from the looks of it she was extremely clean. She had a bunch of posters on her wall; it was like being in a 15-year's room. I snickered because I saw a poster of Justin beiber, the best lesbian to ever have lesbian.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing it's I feel like I'm in a teenagers' room, you have so many posters on your wall." I replied mockingly only snickering a little bit. There were movie posters, posters of dancers, J-14 posters, and even a couple of posters with gymnasts on them.

"Well technically you are but if must know it's only because I wanna become a professional dancer and the people on those posters inspire me to make that dream come true." She stated as she looked at her posters. One of which was the original Flash dance movie poster.

"I experienced your dancing skills at puck's party. I think you should go for it. I know you will be famous one day because of your amazing talent."

"Well I guess, but my dad wants me to be apart of his marketing business" Brittany shivered at the idea of it I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You can be whatever you want, make yourself happy. Not him." I whispered into her ear. A feeling of warmth of a different kind is swelling up inside me before another familiar warmth starts to take over it. Dammit. It's happening again. I have to go before I can't control myself. I released her from my hold and looked softly to her eyes.

"I have to go. Bye." I said simply and headed out towards her room. I felt a weak tug at my wrist and stopped.

"Please stay" Brittany pleaded softly. Her face expressed sadness that I couldn't over look. I nodded. Brittany leaded me towards her bed and sat me down. Her eyes focused on mine I couldn't help but notice the sadness hidden in her eyes. I looked away as her sadness was too much for me to handle.

"What happened?" I asked with an almost annoyed tone.

"Me and Sam got into a fight" She simply replied. I knew it. Of course she wanted me to come because of her and Sam. I felt tricked but how could I, we are only _friends_. A low growl was beginning to produce in my chest.

"Oh, that sucks." Was all I could say? I did not want to discuss anything that included Sam. It only made me more frustrated and _possessive_. I need to control my anger, to control my "need". Brittany noticed the sudden tense in my body and quickly changes that subject. There she goes again with the ability to be able to read me.

"So what do you think about Quinn?" She was trying to start a conversation but she already asked me this a week ago. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She wants me." I stated simply. Brittany scoffed disgusted at my answer. I giggled because it was the truth obviously.

"Do you think everyone wants you?" She asked sarcastically. She laid her back to her bed.

"No" I answered truthfully. She giggled loudly.

"Well I'm glad you admitted it". I may be arrogant at times and even a bit conceited but I wasn't stupid. Homophobes don't want me neither did she, apparently. I lay down besides her shifting a bit further to give us some space. Brittany seemed to tense before relaxing again as I shifted.

"Do you think I would be a good kisser?" I asked randomly Brittany widen her eyes at my question but answered none the less.

"Totally." She smiled uneasily.

Brittany had taken today events off my mind for a while until my body was hit with an overwhelming desire again. I stilled my body trying to control my eagerness to have sex with her. Brittany only made it worse when she placed her hand over mine. I calmed down slightly but I was hornier than before, now I craved for more of her touch. I looked at Brittany questioningly, sadness no longer filled her eyes, and desire did. She leaned in I stilled my head not moving one inch. She stopped and looked at me one more time, my eyes pleaded for her not to go on. Brittany continued to move forward until her lips met mine. She had to be one of the best kissers to ever live. My hair brushed against her forehead lightly as I move closer to her. Her kisses were tender like she was still getting use to it. I wondered why. Our kiss deepened and our tongues met, entangling with one another as if they just got married.

"You're an amazing kisser." I whispered against her lips. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks." she grinned kissing me with a desperate passion.

The warmth was becoming hot and all of sudden I couldn't control myself anymore. I moved my body on top her. My lower body lay against her while my top half hovered over her using my arms to maintain balance. I began to rock my hips into her groin trying to sooth the pleasurable pain I was experiencing in between my legs. At this moment I was glad I wore my shorts because the layer of material wasn't thick enough to stop the feeling of me being able to feel Brittany's core against mine_. _My hands began to explore her natural gorgeous dancer figure.

She moaned into my mouth, the thought of Sam kissing her could not stop me from continuing. My hand slowly roamed down to her shorts tugging at them slightly. _I'll take things slow with her_. We continued to dance a beautiful dance with our tongues and it was all fun but I wanted to be in another entrance.

_I could enter she would let me, she wants this, she needs it_. I nudged her legs apart with my thighs before I steadily move my hand down to her center. Her hips bucked under my movements. I slipped my hands under her panties letting it rest there for a while. I placed soft trail of kisses on her neck, licking it gently Brittany moaning in satisfaction. I pulled back to look at Brittany, our eyes met as I moved my hand into her underwear. She looked away from me while I moved my hand deeper into her panties until my hand covered her center. She's so fucking wet. I trailed my finger from her entrance to her clit and began to rub her steadily.

"_San_" She spoke out breathlessly and with that I rubbed her clit faster desperate to hear her say my name like that again. He hips were bucking sporadically I could tell she was close just a few more strokes and she'll come.

however, that never got to happen because she held my wrist in place signaling me to stop. She didn't take it out but she didn't move it in.

"I can't." She's says breathlessly. I scoffed in disbelief. "We can't do this, I'm still with Sam."

Fucking Sam. I removed my hand from her underwear then got up from her bed I looked at her for a second and before running out the house. I got home in less than ten minutes. Stripping off my clothes I got into the bed wrapping myself under the blanket. School is going to be awkward tomorrow; I frowned at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

Drama was the first class today, Mike wasn't here so Quinn sat next to me. The space between us had no space the tables were put together. Ugh this can't possibly get worse could it? Quinn twirled her pen in her hand as Mr. Sangrini discussed various famous plays. All the girls besides me had a crush on him, maybe it was because of the way he spoke or the way he kept his hands in his pocket while he talked. What ever it was he is appealing to many and if I had to be any guy I would be him.

"Hey Santana! How are you doing?" Quinn asked in an unusual perky manner. I wanted to move to a different seat but all the seats we're filled and someone took her regular seat. I decided to act nice to her for a change.

"I'm so-so." I shivered slightly remembering events the day before. She gave me a worried look and she actually looked sincere. I smiled a little.

"You really should be happy, after all you gave me the best orgasm of my life." She grinned sexily. I sighed and looked at her somberly. My lips pouted I felt embarrassed and I couldn't take back what I did with her.

"Oh yea? Well that's good I guess." Too occupied with my mistake from Saturday I didn't notice Quinn slyly move her hand under the desk until I felt her hand creep onto my thigh. I stiffened under her touch. I scanned the room to see if anyone had notice her spontaneous groping.

"Maybe I could re-pay you," She whispered into my ear moving her hand into my pants and continued to do so until a point I needed to stop her. I firmly grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled it out. I think I may have bruised her. I glanced around the room again and found Brittany staring at me I instantly let go of Quinn's hand. I looked away from her and than to Quinn. Mr. Sangrini was still talking about the plays.

"Hey can I use the bathroom?" I asked . The class started laughing at me _Fucking preschoolers._ I stood up from my seat eagerly waiting for an answer. No one had ever asked that question since I've been here but why the hell was he taking so long to answer? He approved me.

I hurried to the bathroom. Once I got inside I turned on the sink and I doused my face off with water. Maybe this was all a dream and I was just the servant of a beautiful queen I couldn't have. I guess that would be like real life. I heard the bathroom door creak open. _Brittany_.

"Hey ummm, hey Britt."

She headed towards me looking angry I could quite possibly feel the heat radiating from her body.

"What was that about? You know when Quinn had her hand down your pants?" Brittany said a little bit too shaky. Was she jealous of Quinn? The idea I have to admit made me grin,however, I quickly shook the thought out of my mind because Brittany was clearly angry with me and I didn't want to give her anymore reasons to be pissed off at me.

My phone vibrated. It was a text from _Mike._

**Mike: How's school going? Tell Quinn I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. Love ya bud!**

Guilt took over my body as I remembered what happened on Saturday. I will not win friend of the year anytime soon. I put my phone back in my pocket and focused my attention back on Brittany who seemed even more aggravated than before.

I didn't know what to exactly say to this girl, _to lie? or not to lie?_ That was the question. I sighed. I have to tell her the truth it's the only way I can keep her trust.

"Me and Quinn had sex." I said quickly looking anywhere but at her. Okay wow smooth Lopez I thought we had more tact than that.

"When?" She asked sternly.

"It was at the Zoo, when she asked me to go to the bathroom with her."

"What The Hell is wrong with you? Have you forgotten that she's your best friend's girlfriend or did that just slip your mind while you were fucking her?" She yelled furiously at me.

"Look dammit I didn't do it on purpose, being at the zoo made me really horny for all the animals at the zoo it was fucking mating season I guess they rubbed off of me" I was so embarrassed to say that. I should have just left the fucking park when I started feeling _weird._

"What the hell type of response is that San? What does that have to do with anything? Do you really believe that I'm so stupid that you can say anything and I'd believe it?" She sounded hurt and defeated as if she knew the answer to her last question would be a yes but I guess that's what's expected when everyone in your life calls you stupid.

"Brittany you're the furthest thing from stupid." I took a deep breath. I have to tell her now. "Look what I'm about to say may sound really crazy and what not but I promise you on my life that I am not lying." Here goes nothing. "I have superpowers! I was born this way, I have super strength, and I can gain the abilities of animals around me. I can fly; I have all the knowledge of the people around me. I can give people the "magic touch" in which I can give a person a sexual experience or a euphoric feeling just by touching them. This is why I couldn't control myself around Quinn on Saturday, the animals influenced me." If I was non-super at this point I would be inhaling all the air I could after the long ramble.

"Wow. I thought you were different but you're just like everyone else." Brittany said somberly before chuckling. "I guess I'm an idiot right?"

"Brittany I promise what I'm saying is the truth. I would never lie to you. I'll show you." I pleaded although I felt like my efforts were hopeless at this point.

"I'm not a kid San. I don't have time for magic tricks anymore." Brittany says before heading to the door but she stops in her tracks when the door opens with Quinn at the threshold.

"Santana!" Quinn called out.

"What?" I snapped. She came inside the bathroom Brittany glared at her with hate filled eyes. Before Quinn could reply Brittany told her off. It's astounding how Brittany can go from this innocent girl to this ferocious beast. It's fucking hot.

"You stupid little bitch! How dare you do that to your boyfriend? I mean like really what the hell is wrong with you?" Something in my mind told me that was a rhetorical question because I know Brittany can come up with more than a hundred things that are wrong with her. Quinn just smiled and stared like she could care less. She laughed.

"Well Brittany your so called ex girlfriend, if she ever was your girlfriend in the first place. She gave me a mind blowing orgasm." Brittany didn't respond so Quinn continued.

"Oh and your friend here raped me! Well at least she thought so, seee the thing is when I was telling her to stop and that she was hurting me, but she didn't stop. I even pushed her but for some damn reason she's too strong for me to even break her hold on my legs, I guess she was too concerned in fucking me." I shot a apologetic look towards Brittany I hoped she understood that I wasn't myself. Brittany eye's water, a tear dripped down to her cheeks, the look on her face expressed pure betrayal.

"I'm sorry I just can't do this." Brittany uttered and ran out the bathroom door. I started to run after her but Quinn stopped me, I sent her a menacing glare but she didn't back down.

"If you want to stay friends with Mike. Don't. Go. After. Her." She demanded, I could tell it took all of Quinn's might to restrain me. I sighed in defeat and surrender what was the point in fighting anymore if I already lost my princess.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also if someone is interesting beta'd my story please PM me.<p> 


End file.
